


A Night On The Town

by nekocrouton



Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm, Phoenix Wright Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekocrouton/pseuds/nekocrouton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a prompt for the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme. The prompt was:</p>
<p>"Phoenix Wright/Miles Edgeworth</p>
<p>I'd like to see them going to a club (I mean, it's effing California) on a free day (It would be Phoenix's idea of course, since he hasn't done it since college, or whatever reasons the anon would like to give-- bonus points for one of them noticing how hot the other looks in what he's wearing) being all 'lol why'd we go here,' getting some drinks anyway, and then grinding (dancing) half-drunkenly (and very sexily plz) on the dance floor. (And then maybe some sexytimes could follow cause.. Well, you know.  Bathroom/wall/whereveranonseesfit)</p>
<p>Emphasis on the grinding and the sexytimes, plz.</p>
<p>ANOOOOOOONSSS!"</p>
<p>So yes, Phoenix and Edgeworth clubbing and dancing and eventually sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night On The Town

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this way back in 2009 for the PWKM and posted it to y!Gallery as well as the now-defunct Objection! Fanfic Archive. It has not been edited since then.
> 
> A song that really helped me when I was writing this fanfiction was 'Dream on Dreamer' by Cascada: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yY5pjCXzVcU
> 
> I listened to it many, MANY times as I was writing this.

Miles Edgeworth sighed as he casually leaned against the bar and looked around at his surroundings. He found himself inside a nightclub, smoke lingering in the air and filled with people on the dance floor. Somehow, Phoenix Wright had convinced him to go. Well, more like begged and pleaded with him until he finally gave in. He sighed once again just as a colorful martini appeared in front of his face, in the hand of his lover.

“Bored, Miles?” Phoenix asked, speaking over the blaring music of the club, as he grinned and handed the drink to his boyfriend. He then took a sip of his own half-empty bottle of beer that was in his other hand.

Miles accepted the glass and replied loudly, “I still can’t believe I let you drag me into this god forsaken place.” He lifted the glass to his lips and absently took a sip, staring out at the dance floor, people’s silhouettes illuminated with different colors of light. He grimaced a little and remarked, “This is really strong, Phoenix.”

Phoenix chuckled as he slowly looked the silver-haired man up and down. Even though Miles had put up a good fight in order to not go out that night, he certainly didn’t let his wardrobe reflect that. He was wearing tight black jeans that showed off his backside, and a long-sleeved magenta dress shirt, tucked in of course, with the top two buttons undone. He let his eyes drift back up towards Miles’ face, where his blue eyes locked with the stare of the prosecutor’s grey ones.

“Are you done ogling me yet, Phoenix?” Miles said with a snort. He shook his head and continued on, “Could you be any more obvious?”

Phoenix placed a hand on the prosecutor’s hip, leaned into his ear and said, “I can’t help it when you’re looking this good.”

Miles smirked. “I do have a reputation to uphold, you know.”

Phoenix started snickering as he blatantly eyed the prosecutor’s outfit. “We’re in a nightclub Miles, not a gay bar.” Letting his hand slide down to the curve of the silver-haired man’s ass, he added, “And it’s a good thing too, because I’d have to fight off all of the guys that would flock to you because of this outfit.”

The prosecutor smiled slyly as he batted Phoenix’s hand away. “At least I have taste, Phoenix.” He pointedly looked at the defense attorney’s own outfit of dark blue jeans paired with an untucked white polo shirt and said, “Which is more than I can say about your choice of clothing.”

“Hey, this is one of my nicest outfits, besides my blue suit!” Phoenix protested.

“My point exactly.” Miles teased, a mischievous look glinting in his eyes. He looked away for a moment to take another sip of his martini.

“You still keep me around, though.” Phoenix said with a grin.

“Even when you drag me to deplorable places such as this.” Miles replied as he made a sweeping motion with one of his arms to imply their current location.

Phoenix crossed his arms and pouted. “You know it’s been a while since I’ve been to a club. I just really wanted to have a nice night dancing with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask?” He tried to give the prosecutor the best puppy dog eyes that he could muster.

A chuckle escaped from Miles’ lips. “You think that I’m going to dance?” He shook his head. “I’ll have a drink, maybe two, but that’s it.” Taking another sip of his beverage, he added, “I still don’t understand why we couldn’t just go to a movie or a nice dinner like we normally do.”

Phoenix sighed in defeat. “Fine.” He knocked back the rest of his beer and motioned for the bartender to get him another one. “Do you want another drink?”

“I still have some of this one left.” Miles replied, raising his glass.

Phoenix shook his head. “Let me get you some of that wine that you like. You’ll be done with that one in no time. I insist.”

The prosecutor smiled as Phoenix turned to face the bar and ordered another drink for him. He took a long sip, getting close to draining the glass.

As the night continued on, Phoenix and Miles stood at the bar and chatted with each other. More drinks were consumed, some of which were kindly bought by other club goers interested in dancing. Both females and males wanted to dance with the two men. As the latest rejected party walked away from Phoenix and Miles, the defense attorney chuckled.

“Wow Miles, we’ve still got it.” Phoenix said with a wink as he finished off another bottle of beer.

Miles sighed, his face lightly tinged with red. “Turning down all of these people is getting exhausting.” He set down an empty wine glass on the bar. “And I think I’ve had more to drink tonight than I care to admit.”

The defense attorney grinned as he reached over to grab Miles’ ass. “Is it my fault that I have a smoking hot boyfriend that everyone wants to dance with?”

Miles tried to glare at Phoenix the best he could, but his eyes were glazed over from the effects of the alcohol, rendering it ineffective.

A song with a heavy bass beat came on, and Phoenix’s eyes lit up. He immediately grabbed Miles’ hand and started to pull him towards the dance floor.

“What on earth are you doing?” Miles protested. He tried to wrench himself free of Phoenix’s grasp, but was unsuccessful.

“I love this song!” The defense attorney exclaimed. He turned to face Miles and said, “Damn it, I want to dance for at least one song with my boyfriend, is that too much to ask?” His cheeks were red, and there was no denying the look of hopefulness in his eyes.

Sighing and shaking his head, Miles finally gave in. “Fine, just for one song. And then we go home. Okay?”

A grin spread from ear to ear on Phoenix’s face. He continued to drag the prosecutor behind him until they finally reached the dance floor. Pushing through the crowd, they found an open space with room for the both of them. Immediately, Phoenix dropped Miles’ hand and started to move his hips to the rhythm. He shook them back and forth and lifted his arms up, letting his body move to the flow of the music.

Miles could only stand there and stare openmouthed at his lover undulating his hips in front of him. Noticing the prosecutor staring at him, Phoenix playfully turned around so that his boyfriend could get a nice view of his behind as he moved it. By now, Miles had a red blush streaking across his face as he continued to gaze at his boyfriend shaking his ass.

Phoenix swung back around, and to his surprise, his lover was still standing there, not moving a muscle. He smiled as he reached to take Miles’ hand once again. “Come on Miles, don’t be so shy.”

Slightly flustered, Miles gripped Phoenix’s hand and he sputtered out, “It would be different if I was being asked to do a waltz. I’m not used to such… base dancing.”

The brunet chuckled. He pulled Miles towards him and moved so that his body was behind the prosecutor’s, pressing himself close to the other man. “Just follow my lead.” Phoenix spoke into Miles’ ear. 

The silver-haired man shuddered at the hot breath on his earlobe, and was surprised at the sudden sensation of Phoenix’s arm wrapped around his waist. Slowly, the other man started to move once again, causing Miles to sway his own hips back and forth. He could feel Phoenix’s other hand on the front of his thigh, which caused his breath to hitch slightly.

Leaning into Miles’ ear again, Phoenix said, “See, you’re not so bad at this. It’s not hard; you just need to find the rhythm.” Miles just nodded, getting slightly more relaxed as he kept up with Phoenix’s movements.

Continuing to move their bodies together to the beat, the prosecutor suddenly realized that he could feel Phoenix’s groin pressing against his backside. He blushed as he felt what suspiciously seemed like a bulge poking into his rear. Miles turned his head to look at Phoenix and saw a similar blush on his face.

“Are you… by this?” Miles managed to get out, not quite completing his sentence.

“I can’t help it Miles… You look so good when you dance.” Phoenix said sheepishly, looking down at the floor. Holding the prosecutor even tighter by the waist he continued to say, “It makes me happy when you do things that I like to do, with me.”

Miles’ heart melted just a little bit at that statement. He smiled as he continued to move, wordlessly urging Phoenix to do the same. The alcohol heavily circulating in his bloodstream was causing him to loosen up significantly, getting bolder with his movements and not relying on the guidance of his lover as much.

Noticing that Miles was starting to move more on his own, finally shifting his own body to the groove, Phoenix relaxed his grip on the other man. A small smirk crept across his face as he bumped his groin against Miles’ ass. He waited to see the reaction of his lover, but he got nothing. So, he did it again, but this time a little more sensually, pulling the prosecutor tightly against his body and pressing his groin into Miles’ rear as he kept moving to the beat.

Miles immediately turned around, an embarrassed flush streaking across his cheeks as he demanded, “What was that, Phoenix?”

Phoenix just smiled as he pulled Miles towards him into an embrace, still moving to the rhythm of the music. Now facing each other, the defense attorney took this opportunity to slip one of his legs in between the prosecutor’s. Miles had a confused look on his face, but continued to dance anyway. The look of confusion turned into an expression of utter surprise when Phoenix pressed his groin against Miles’, a mischievous look on his face as he did so.

“What on earth are you doing?” Miles demanded, his face even redder than before. Slightly hot from the exertion, a droplet of sweat slowly trickled down from his temple, until it finally settled into the crook of his neck. Phoenix leaned into the prosecutor’s throat, lapping at the sweat drop, enjoying the salty tang of Miles’ skin.

“You taste good, Miles.” Phoenix replied, continuing to push his groin against the prosecutor’s, slowly moving to the music as he did so.

“That doesn’t answer my question, you know.” The silver-haired man remarked, trying to make eye contact with the brunet dancing in front of him. Miles could actually feel himself getting slightly turned on by the movements of Phoenix’s body, which was disturbing him a little.

The brunet pulled the prosecutor close to him, and looked deeply into Miles’ grey eyes, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “Do you know what grinding is?”

Miles frowned. “You know that I don’t keep up with the latest trends or anything like that.” He paused as Phoenix grinned at him. “Or any trends for that matter.”

Phoenix chuckled. He leaned into the prosecutor’s ear and breathed, “I’ll show you.” The spiky-haired man then nipped at Miles’ earlobe, causing the other man to let out a small yelp in shock.

With an impish look on his face, Phoenix placed one of his hands on Miles’ rear. He pulled the man even closer to him, pressing their bodies together. The prosecutor gasped at the sudden friction between himself and his lover, especially as the defense attorney started to move, causing their groins to rub together.

“What on earth are you doing?” Miles hissed at Phoenix, as their bodies moved to the music. By now, another song had come on, one with a much slower beat.

Phoenix answered the prosecutor by slowly rolling his hips against Miles’, causing his lover to emit a low groan. The spiky-haired man smirked as he could feel Miles’ apparent arousal through his jeans.

The brunet lazily slid one of his hands down the sides of the silver-haired man’s body, until it rested on the other man’s waist. His other hand continued to have a firm grasp on Miles’ ass, their bodies still tightly flush against each other. He then started slowly moving his pelvis from side to side, to the rhythm of the song that was currently playing.

Miles raised an eyebrow at the outright sexuality of the movements, but it didn’t stop himself from keeping up with his dance partner. He found that the sensation was starting to be much too pleasurable to stop, feeling their erections rubbing side by side through the fabric of their clothes, causing him to start breathing a little heavier. Miles peered into his lover’s eyes, and saw that unmistakable expression of lust across Phoenix’s face. The brunet’s lips were parted slightly as he panted with exertion, while his cheeks were tinged with red and his blue eyes were glazed over and half-lidded.

The combination of the friction between them, Phoenix’s constant teasing; the heat generated from their constant movements and the erotic look on his lover’s face was enough to cause something in Miles to snap. His mind fuzzy with arousal, Miles grabbed Phoenix’s hand from atop his waist and turned to make his way off of the dance floor, starting to drag the defense attorney forcefully behind him.

“Hey Miles,” Phoenix protested playfully, as he followed the other man while staring at the back of his head. “Where are we going?”

The silver-haired man growled, “Restroom. Now.”

Phoenix smirked, as he entwined his fingers with the other man’s and let the prosecutor pull him towards the door of the men’s room.

Once the two men made their way through the bathroom door, Miles stormed past the urinals and made his way to the stalls with Phoenix in tow. Luckily, the dimly-lit restroom was vacant, so there was no one to stare at them as they both entered the very last stall at the end of the row. As soon as they were inside, Miles closed and locked the door behind them and immediately shoved Phoenix against it, causing the door to rattle, attacking the brunet’s lips with his own.

Phoenix let out a muffled grunt as Miles forced himself upon him, his shoulders banging against the metal door, but didn’t protest when he felt a hot, wet tongue probing his lips and a hand gripping the back of his head. He opened his mouth and the prosecutor immediately thrust his tongue in between red lips, finding the tongue within and entwining it with his own. As they fervently kissed, Miles forcefully pushed his leg in between Phoenix’s, pressing their groins together. The prosecutor let his hands drift down to the fly of Phoenix’s jeans, and started to make quick work of the button and zipper.

Phoenix broke their kiss unexpectedly once he felt Miles’ hands on the front of his pants. “What are you doing?” He whispered, as he looked up at his lover, his breaths now coming quickly.

Miles swiftly got Phoenix’s jeans open, pulled them down slightly, and then moved his hands to the front of his own pants, starting to undo the top button. “I want you right here, right now.” The prosecutor stated with a slight tone of urgency in his voice. He unzipped his jeans and looked lovingly at Phoenix before he pushed his hips upon the brunet’s. He then rotated his pelvis in a clockwise direction, their arousals rubbing together through the thin fabric of their underwear. Phoenix could only moan at the friction.

Hearing the lovely sounds that his lover was making spurred Miles on, bracing his hands on the stall door, continuing to torture the other man with his hip movements. Phoenix was panting harshly by now, clinging desperately to his lover, the stimulation almost too much for him to handle.

“Miles, I’m… ah… shit… going to come any minute now.” The defense attorney somehow managed to gasp out after a particularly rough thrust.

The silver-haired man smirked as he ceased his movements at those words, causing a groan of protest from his lover. “Oh don’t you worry,” Miles breathed into Phoenix’s ear, inciting a shudder down the brunet’s spine. “I’ll let you come.” He started to pull his black underwear down, revealing his cock, already slick with pre-cum.

Phoenix’s eyes widened at the scene unfolding in front of him, unable to keep his eyes off of the prosecutor’s length. He almost didn’t notice the silver-haired man’s roving hands, moving to pull down his own boxer shorts, until he felt a warm, rough hand grip his cock firmly.

“Ah!” Phoenix cried out at the unexpected, but not unwelcome, contact on his dick.

Miles chuckled at this reaction, and clucked his tongue. “You might want to keep it down a little, Phoenix.” The prosecutor whispered into the brunet’s ear, letting his tongue flick out to lick the lobe. Phoenix could only moan softly in response. 

Maintaining a hold on Phoenix’s cock, Miles used his other hand to grip the base of his own member and moved his groin towards the brunet’s once again, allowing their shafts to meet. He grunted at the feeling of the heads rubbing against each other as he maneuvered his hands so that he had both their dicks in his grasp. He then started to massage both cocks up and down simultaneously, emitting a low groan of his own as he did so.

Phoenix gasped loudly at the feeling of both his and Miles’ thick erections rubbing together, his lover’s hot, pulsing cock pressed against his own. That sensation, added with the pressure and warmth of the prosecutor’s hand wrapped around them was enough to cause the brunet to let out a moan of pleasure.

“God Miles…” Phoenix panted, pressing his face into the silver-haired man’s clothed chest, inhaling the sweet aroma of sweat and cologne. “That feels… Mmm… Amazing…”

By now, the stimulation was causing the prosecutor to pant heavily himself, but he pressed on, the strong feelings of arousal dancing up his spine, preventing himself from even thinking about stopping. He could feel a fresh sheen of sweat starting to form on his skin, as a familiar sensation started to build in his belly. The silver-haired man slid his finger over the head of Phoenix’s cock, pressing into the slit and spreading the pre-cum collecting there, in order to help facilitate his movements.

The defense attorney groaned loudly into Miles’ shirt at this action, feeling himself getting closer to the edge of climax with each stroke up and down his shaft. The silver-haired man could feel the warmth of Phoenix’s breath through the fibers of his clothing. The brunet grasped tightly onto his lover, his arms wrapped firmly around Miles’ back.

“Please Miles…” Phoenix begged, his voice muffled by the fabric of the prosecutor’s shirt. “I just want to come.”

Miles smirked impishly, as he slowed down his movements on their cocks. Phoenix groaned in disappointment. He whispered into the brunet’s ear, “It would feel better if you know… you helped out.”

Phoenix looked up at his lover, their lust-darkened eyes meeting in a stormy gaze. Nodding, he released one of his hands from Miles’ back and tentatively placed it on top of the prosecutor’s hand, wrapping his digits around the areas that Miles’ long fingers couldn’t reach. Both men shuddered at the added pressure to their members. The prosecutor set the pace, starting to swiftly move his hand up and down over both slick lengths, forcing Phoenix to keep up with him.

It didn’t take long before both men were standing there clinging desperately to each other, their breaths coming fast and ragged, the sounds of their panting covered up by the loud music blaring from the dance floor, their faces red from arousal and exertion as they jerked themselves off together. With a few more rough strokes, Phoenix was the first one to climax, his semen spurting over the top of their hands, trying to muffle his moans in his lover’s shirt. Miles watched as his boyfriend came to completion, his eyes transfixed on the other man as cum coated their hands, all warm and sticky. Seeing the erotic look on Phoenix’s face as he shuddered in relief was enough to push him over the edge. Forcefully jerking a few more times, Miles came soon after with a soft cry of his lover’s name, adding to the mess on their hands.

The two men slumped against each other, their breathing starting to even out somewhat as they came down from their highs. After a few moments, Miles cringed, realizing that his and Phoenix’s hands, as well as their members, were covered in semen. “Ugh.” The prosecutor said in a disgusted tone. As he moved his hand, a drop of cum fell from his fingers to the floor and a look of distaste crossed his face. “We’re a mess.” He stated obviously.

Phoenix just sighed in happiness and smiled as he leaned against the door, utterly relaxed. “It was so worth it, though.”

The prosecutor smirked. “Indeed it was, but are you going to help me clean up?”

The defense attorney chuckled and teasingly said, “You’re closer to the toilet paper than I am.”

Miles snorted and gingerly reached over to the toilet roll, grimacing as he caught a glance of the toilet and just now realized how unsanitary the bathroom was. He pulled some of the tissue off the roll and handed it to Phoenix first, and then grabbed some for himself, being careful to not get their fluids anywhere else.

As the two men quietly cleaned themselves off, Phoenix said thoughtfully, “I wonder who Brandy is.”

The prosecutor looked up at his lover questioningly as he wiped off his hand, to see him staring at some graffiti scrawled on the wall of the bathroom stall that said, for a good time call Brandy, and had a phone number after it. Miles chuckled as he tossed the used toilet paper into the dirty toilet, tucked himself in and zipped up his pants. He leaned into Phoenix and gave him a kiss on the head, pressing his lips to the dark spikes. Teasingly, Miles said, “I’m insulted, Phoenix. You’re talking about other women after what we just did?”

The defense attorney snickered and tilted his head up, pressing a soft kiss to Miles’ lips. “You know that I love you, and only you.” He said affectionately, as he gazed at the silver-haired man.

Miles could only smile, as he looked down at the floor and blushed as he mumbled something inaudible.

A grin made its way across Phoenix’s face, having a pretty good idea of what exactly the prosecutor said. He leaned to the side of Miles in order to toss his own soiled tissue into the toilet, zipped himself up and wrapped his arms around Miles in a hug. The prosecutor sighed in contentment as he put his own arms around Phoenix, enjoying the intimate closeness and warmth from the other man’s body. “Don’t you think it’s about time we got out of here?” Miles inquired softly, as he inhaled the intoxicating scent of his lover. 

Letting go of the silver-haired man and looking up at him with mischievous eyes, a playful smile danced across Phoenix’s lips. “Can I have one more dance?”

Raising an eyebrow and smirking, Miles said in a low, suggestive tone, “Only if we can go straight home afterwards. I want to be able to properly seduce my lover once we’re done.”

Smiling smugly while unlocking the stall door, Phoenix replied, “You’re on.”


End file.
